1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electromagnetic guns. This technology allows guns to be built which can launch projectiles at much higher velocities than conventional chemical-explosive guns.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the problems encountered in accelerating macro projectiles through electromagnetic guns is that the rails get damaged at the breech of the gun where the projectile starts from rest. This damage to the rails can be reduced considerably if the projectile is inserted into the breech of the gun with an initial velocity.
Gas injectors and other conventional mechanisms have been used to impart the initial velocity to the projectile; however, these mechanisms require a separate power source.
Since a power supply is used to energize an electromagnetic (EM) gun, it would be economical and practical to use another short section of the EM gun, energized by the same source as the main gun, to impart the initial velocity to the projectile.
Now the EM gun which accelerates the projectile to its final velocity is usually considerably long and made of costlier material; since it has to withstand severe duty conditions. This makes the EM gun difficult and costly to replace in case of damage. The injector described herein correspondingly should be easy and economical to replace.
This invention allows for the use of an injector which provides for an initial velocity to be imparted to a projectile and which is easily replaceable and economical.